Elana Barth
Defense attorney |affiliation = New York Supreme Court |division = Criminal Term |occupation = Defense attorney |family = Unnamed ex-husband Two unnamed children |status = Alive |playedby = Jenna Stern |first = "Scorched Earth" }} Elana Barth is a former Judge in New York City based in Manhattan. In 2015, she was shot by Johnny Drake, a.k.a. "Johnny D.", during his trial; however, she survived and eventually recovered. In 2019, Barth became a defense attorney at some point after stepping down as a judge. Cases tried * People vs. Roberto Distasio ( : "Scorched Earth") :* Allowed Isabel Cortezar to testify for the prosecution if they can produced her. :* Allowed the defense to introduce the rape complainant's previous prostitution conviction from her home country Sudan. :* Allowed the defense to call an additional witness, Mr. Achok, who wasn't on their initial witness list. * People vs. Christine Hartwell ( : "Valentine's Day") :* Denied the prosecution's motion to dismiss a juror she suspected the defendant tampered with. * People vs. Richard Purcell ( : "Legitimate Rape") :* Granted the defendant's motion to represent himself with Roger Kressler acting as his standby counsel. :* Sentenced the defendant to time served for being found guilty of stalking in the fourth degree of Avery Jordan. * People vs. Lena Olson ( : "Rapist Anonymous") * People vs. Deputy Chief Charles Patton ( : "Forgiving Rollins") :* Disallowed Detective Amanda Rollins from testifying to the fact that she was raped by the defendant on the grounds that her testimony would be more prejudicial than probative. :* Accepted a plea of guilty from the defendant for sexual abuse in the third degree for raping Detective Reese Taymor after he allocuted. :* Sentenced the defendant to probation with no jail time with community service and he goes on the sex offender registry. * People vs. Greg Yates ( : "Daydream Believer") :* Granted the defendant's motion to represent himself with Sofia Crane as his co-counsel. * People vs. Johnny Drake ( : "Surrendering Noah") :* Considered defense's motion to dismiss of all charges on the basis that Sergeant Olivia Benson framed the defendant to deny him his parental rights to a boy Benson is fostering named Noah Porter. Barth chose to speak to the ME's office and Sergeant Benson before ultimately denying the defense's motion. :* Makes ADA Barba drop his objection to Evan Braun's questioning of Benson about her foster son in exchange for dropping his possible unethical behavior when Braun asks when Barba knew Noah was his client's son. :* Cleared the court room after repeated outburst from sex slaves still loyal to Drake during his trial. :* Trial proceedings concluded when the defendant was killed after he grabbed a court officer's gun and shot four people, including Judge Barth. * People vs. Darius McCrae ( : "Transgender Bridge") :* Conducted a bench trial. :* Found the defendant guilty of manslaughter in the second degree with a hate crime statute attached. :* Remanded the defendant to Brookwood Secure Center until his eighteenth birthday where he will be transferred to Green Haven Correctional Facility to serve the remainder of his seven-year sentence. * People vs. Sean Roberts ( : "Making a Rapist") :* Accepted a plea of guilty from the defendant for manslaughter in the first degree for raping and killing Ashley Harper after he allocuted to the crime. * People vs. Ellis Griffin ( : "Rape Interrupted") :* Moves to set a trial date after the defendant retracts his initial allocution. :* Allowed the defense to call their own eyewitness to what happened. :* Accepted a plea of guilty from the defendant for rape in the second degree of Janie Spears after he allocuted to the crime. :* Sentenced the defendant to twenty-four months in prison. * People vs. Dr. Nicole Keller ( : "Motherly Love") :* Allowed the defendant to testify a second time to introduce a new defense that contradicted her prior testimony that she was raped and her son shot in attacker in her defense. She instead says her son murdered his best friend after he caught them in the act of having sex and she lied to protect him. * People vs. Harold Coyle ( : "The Newsroom") :* Denied the prosecution's motion to use depositions of women sexually assaulted by the defendant from Civil Court to display a pattern of behavior on the grounds that they are more prejudicial than probative. :* Accepted a plea of guilty from the defendant for the rape of Heidi Sorenson and sentenced the defendant to eighteen months in prison. * People vs. Mariel McLaughlin ( : "Pathological") Known Clients * Sir Tobias Moore ( : "I'm Going To Make You a Star") * Markeevious Buddy ( : "She Paints For Vengeance") Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (9 seasons, 16 episodes): **Season 13: "Scorched Earth" • "Valentine's Day" **Season 14: "Legitimate Rape" **Season 15: "Rapist Anonymous" **Season 16: "Forgiving Rollins" • "Daydream Believer" • "Surrendering Noah" **Season 17: "Transgender Bridge" **Season 18: "Making a Rapist" • "Rape Interrupted" • "Motherly Love" • "The Newsroom" **Season 19: "Pathological" **Season 20: "Brothel" **Season 21: "I'm Going To Make You a Star" • "She Paints For Vengeance" Category:Judges Category:Females Category:SVU Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Assault Victims Category:Witnesses Category:Defense Attorneys